To Be Loved
by magic-kitten
Summary: I choose R to be safe for possible scenes of a sexual nature in later chapters. With that said, this story mainly follows the story of four - Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Snape - and why they cannot let love into their lives.
1. Revelations

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first story. Please review.

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

"No! Get away from me….l-l-leave me alone! Aaahhhh!!!" were the last screams the man would ever utter.

* * *

'_Why me?'_ Thought Harry as he walked along the familiar blocks in his neighborhood. This is a question he had been asking himself ever since he had found out about the prophecy. He also knew that there was no real answer. He was just so angry that fate would be this cruel – his parents had been taken away, his godfather, and now he had to choose between death and being a murderer.

"Harry!"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Harry, we must leave quickly. Your things are already at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as he put his hand out for Harry to take.

Without question, Harry took Dumbledore's hand and as he apparated both of them to Hogwarts. They arrived in Dumbledore's office with items Harry so clearly remembered, items that signified Voldemort's attempts, ones that helped Harry to quench those attempts – the Sorting Hat, Falkes, Gordric Gryiffindor's sword quenched by Harry, but still items that signified the final battle would still come.

'_When would it end?'_ Harry furiously thought.

"Harry, it is my sincerest displeasure to have to tell you this, however, I must deliver this grave news to you," began Dumbledore.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked, very perplexed. _'How much worse can it get?'_

"There was a dementor attack this very night. They attacked and kissed three muggles."

"Okay…" Harry could not understand what this had to do with him. They knew that there would be more muggle attacks since Voldemort rose once more to power, as the dementors once more turned to him, as once more there would be a war.

"Harry…the three muggles were the Dursleys," Dumbledore stated very quietly and uneasily.

"What?! No, it can't be!" Harry shouted_. 'No, they can't be dead. I may not like them much, but they are still the only family I have.'_ After a few moments of processing this, he had to ask, "What will happen to me?"

"Yes, Harry, that is a most important question, is it not? The Dursleys had no will to state their wishes. After some serious thought, I have concluded that you will remain at Hogwarts as I feel this would be the safest place."

"Yes, Professor. May I go to my room now?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

'_I trulyam an orphan now,"_ he thought. Sure, he had considered leaving the Dursleys plenty of times, he had even gone once with the intention of never coming back, but to actually have no one left?

Harry didn't know how much longer he could deal with all of this – how many more people, muggles and wizards, would die as a result of him.

"Password?"

Harry looked around him. He realized that he had reached his destination, his dorm.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Um, I dunno. The prefects usually set the password and there are none here," Harry replied. _'This was not good. I am not going to be able to get up to my room.'_

"Name?"

"What?" Harry asked, as he was very much confused. The Fat Lady had never asked for a name before.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said that you would be along. Since you are first here, you will need to set a password."

"Oh…um…ah…telephone." It was the first thing he could think of.

"Telephone?" The Fat Lady asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, telephone," Harry said regaining his composure.

"Alright, then," the Fat Lady sighed as she let him through the portrait hole.

Harry looked around the dormitory. It still looked the same, a bit more empty, but the same. It was strange how he thought the Gryffindor tower would change just as he had. He still looked like Harry, a child, but inside he had become, Harry, a man, the innocence gone from him. Now, he understood why Dumbledore had wanted to protect him so. Harry climbed the steps to his room. He saw all of his belongings were there. He briefly wondered if Hedwig was in the Owlery as he collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Harry awoke with a start. Someone had just said his name, but he knew that no one would be here for another two weeks.

"Is it really you, Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up to see who it could be.

"Dobby!" Harry cried. He was ecstatic, for once, to see Dobby. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Harry Potter. Dobby is enjoying being free. Dobby wanted to see you, Sir. Dobby has missed Harry Potter."

"I missed you too, Dobby," Harry said and he really meant it. It felt good to see a familiar face, even if it was Dobby's.

"Dobby does not mean to pry, but Dobby heard that Harry Potter has lost his family." The little house-elf looked at him with a fearful expression.

Harry felt sorry for Dobby. He knew that the house-elf had no intention of prying and was only concerned. Harry also remembered that Dobby had risked his own safety to try and save him even thought it meant being tortured by his Masters, the Malfoys. Thinking about them left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Harry started slowly, not completely trusting his voice at the moment, "Yes, Dobby,my family, the Dursleys, were murdered."

"Does Harry Potter need anything from Dobby? Dobby wished to be of service to the great Harry Potter."

"No, Dobby, I don't need anything right now. Thank you, though,"

"Dobby will leave Harry Potter alone now. If Harry Potter needs anything, just call for Dobby." With that said, Dobby vanished.

* * *

For the next few days, Harry kept mostly to his room. He slept and ate mostly. He would also occasionally read books that he had taken from the library.

'_Hermione would be so proud of me,'_ Harry thought amusingly. He missed her and Ron so much. He wondered what they were up to. They were probably at the Burrow right now, having fun. He hadn't received any letters from them, but then he knew that sending letters right now was a dangerous thing.

"Harry Potter, are you reading a book? Not you!"

'_Can it be?'_ Harry looked up from his book to see a wonderful sight. There they were, Hermione, Ron, and. …Ginny? _'Wow, she looks amazing!'_ Ginny had changed much over the summer. Her hair had grown longer and had changed into a golden red shimmer. Her face had filled out, allowing her diminutive features to be more pronounced. Her figure had filled out, showing slight curves. Most importantly, her eyes – they held the understanding that he longed for.

Realizing himself, he jumped up from his chair and gave them each a hug. It was so good to see them.

"You're all here early," Harry said.

"Dumbledore showed up at the Burrow. He gave mom a right fright and all too –"

Hermione interrupted Ron, "Yes, and then he said that it would be alright for us to come early. He thought you might need some company." She placed her hand over his.

"I don't know what to say, except thank you."

The weeks left before school passed rather uneventfully, but Harry was remembering that it was okay to have fun and for once this summer, not feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

It felt weird not riding on the train and arriving with everyone else to school. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall to eat and watch the sorting.

As they walked down the corridor, when they were greeted with something most unexpected.

"Severus, you shouldn't be thinking such things. They're only children."

"Minerva, they are no longer children. They need to be taught…" At that moment, Snape saw them, "We shall continue this conversation later."

"Very well. I have to help the first years," said McGonagall as with that she hurried away.

The four made to do the same, but were unable to escape Snape's wrath.

"You four fancy yourself spies – privileged to eavesdropping on private conversations?" Snape asked as he surveyed them with his cold, calculating eyes.

"N..no, Sir," Harry stammered. "We were – "

"I know perfectly well what you were up to, Potter," Snape snarled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor – " Hermione objected.

"Detention, Miss Granger. I will see you in my office at eight. Now, I suggest the rest of you head to the Great Hall before I give out any more."

They hurried off. Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione got detention, on the first day of school? They also knew not to annoy Hermione right now as she was bound to be in a foul mood at the way she was storming to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were seated at the Gryffindor table when the first years walked through the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, first years, please form a straight line. After you are sorted, please proceed to your House table," McGonagall said.

They were about to hear the Sorting Hat's new song. Everyone, but the first years, was a bit nervous to hear what it sang. Last year, it had given them advice to unite rather than divide, but that had proven futile.

The tear in the hat opened and so the song began:

_I may place you in Gryffindor_

_If you are brave and strong,_

_I may place you in Hufflepuff_

_If you are loyal and true,_

_I may place you in Ravenclaw_

_If you are of sound mind,_

_If I place you in Slytherin_

_You should beware._

_For all the houses are united_

_All but for one,_

_This one will not be the downfall_

_As long as the rest stand tall._

_Please believe me when I say_

_This is where you need to be,_

_With this, my song is done_

_So step up so that you may be one._

Everyone in the room looked at each other in shock. The sorting house had not only given advice this year, but had warned about Slytherin. The students looked from the Slytherins, to Snape, and then to Dumbledore. An outburst of cheers from three of the tables erupted as the Slytherins glared at everyone.

"Quiet, everyone! We will now begin the sorting!" McGonagall shouted to be heard.

Once everyone had quieted down, the sorting began with 'Akins, Leal,' who ended up in Hufflepuff and ending with 'Zabini, Sidero,' who became a Slytherin, however that was no surprise as her older brother, Blaise, was in that house.

"Now that you are all seated, let the feast begin," said Dumbledore and with that food appeared on the tables.

After everyone had finished feasting, the Headmaster stood up. "May I have your attention, please. I have a few start of term announcements to give. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Quidditch tryouts will be next week. Also, please note, that everyone would do well to listen to the Sorting Hat. That is all."

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking to the dormitories when Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh! I'm late! I have detention with Snape tonight. I'll see you guys later!" She waved as ran off to Snape's office.

"I still can't believe that Hermione, of all people, got detention the first day, " Ron said to Harry.

Harry didn't reply though as his mind was occupied with other thoughts – thoughts of Ginny. _'Why haven't I noticed her before now? I've been such an idiot!' _To Harry, Ginny was emotionally, mentally, and physically beautiful.

"Harry?" Ron was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah, Hermione…" as his mind drifted once more.

Ron just shook his head as they continued to the dormitories.

* * *

Hermione walked into Snape's office.

"You're late and you should have the courtesy to knock, " Snape snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape."

"Yes, well so am I, seeing as how I will be seeing you every night this week for detention."

Hermione gasped. "But, Professor – "

"No, buts. Every night. Tonight, you be making a list of ingredients that I am low on. I'm sure you won't have any trouble familiarizing yourself with my storage closet as you have been in it before…" Snape let his voice trail off.

Hermione didn't say anything, but she knew he meant the time three years ago when she had needed ingredients for the Polyjuice potion. They had known only one place and one way to obtain them, which was by sneaking into Snape's storage closet and stealing them.

She set to work making a list of ingredients that were running low as Snape, with apparently nothing better to do, stared at her. Hermione tried to ignore it, but it made her feel uncomfortable as he usually looked at Gryffindors as least as possible and now he was staring at one.

Snape tried not to stare at her, but he could not help himself. She was so beautiful and intelligent. It pained him so much that he had to treat her this way, but there were just so many reasons why he could not let himself fall in love with her…so many…

* * *

**Snape's Memories –**

_Severus Snape had fallen in love once and look where that had gotten him. He had known better. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix and more importantly, no one mixes with him. He remembered when she broke up with him, how much it had hurt him as if it had been yesterday…_

"_Severus, I don't have those feelings for you anymore and I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."_

'_How can she do this to me? I thought I meant something to her. I thought…I thought…Who are you kidding, Severus? It was just a matter of time before she came to realize who you are. Everyone else hates you so she may as well too.' He looked up into her eyes – those beautiful eyes – ones that he could once feel himself falling into. 'Well, not anymore,' he thought as he hardened himself against them and her._

"_I understand perfectly well, Evans," he snarled and walked away from her._

_She would later try to help him and he would call her the foulest name he knew of – Mudblood. He had felt horrible doing so, but it was better this way. Better to never let anyone hurt him, to be the one that hurt others and he knew that he had hurt her that day. That was the day he had sent her running into the arms of his worst enemy, James Potter._

_Their lives had changed drastically from that point. She would marry Potter and he would become a deatheater. She would give life, a son, Harry Potter. He would take lives. _

_He knew it was wrong, but being a deatheater seemed to be the best option at the time. He had wanted to be accepted all of his life – he had never been so, not by his parent, not by his peers, not by his professors. Finally, it seemed as though there were people, powerful wizards, no less that would accept him. _

_Then, there was that fateful night when his world had changed. The Dark Lord had killed Lily. He had walked all day and all night trying to figure out what to do. He had still loved her so much and now she was dead. He had never wanted her dead. He couldn't stand that thought of her not smiling or laughing even if it wasn't with him, but now she would never smile or laugh again._

_"I'm so sorry Lily. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you," he said softly. He knew what he had to do. It was his fault that she had died. Tonight, he had to do what he must do to make sure she hadn't died in vain. Tonight, he would join Dumbledore_.


	2. What was said

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the lovely characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! Please keep the reviews coming!

On another note, Dumbledore is able to apparate into Hogwarts, because he is the Headmaster and he is Dumbledore. No one else can though.

**Chapter 2: What was said**

"Professor Snape?"

Startled, Snape looked up to find himself drowning into the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen. They were deep brown with golden specks in them.

"Gorgeous," he murmured, not realizing what he was doing.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked again_. 'Did he say what I think he did? Did he say "gorgeous?" '_

"Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor," he snarled at her. He hadn't meant to snarl it at her, but she had caught him off guard.

"For what?!" Hermione retorted.

"For what, Miss Granger? For interrupting my thoughts. Now, for showing lack of respect to a professor, I think, another ten points and a month's detention should suffice," he finished while his eyes flinted briefly over her face.

He saw how tight her jaw was clenched. He knew that she would probably love to say something insulting to him. Instead, she responded with, "I have finished my detention and would like to know if I was free to go, _Professor_?"

Snape winced slightly at the tone of her voice when she pronounced 'Professor.' However, he chose to let it go and wave his hand in a gesture stating that she was free to leave.

After she had gathered her things and walked out of the door, Snape gave a sigh of relief. Being this close to her and alone was so hard as all he wanted to do was grab her in his arms and profess his feelings for her, but he knew he couldn't that he would never be able to. He also knew that if he professed his feelings for her, it would make her more of a target for the Dark Lord, as being Potter's friend had already made her one.

It would also blow his cover with the Dark Lord and reveal him to be a spy, which would only result in him being targeted as well and he knew that if he had any chance of keeping her safe, the cover would have to remain in tact.

Besides, there was no point in risking her safety further when he knew she would never return his feelings. _'No one ever did_,' he thought bitterly. He heard another voice though, _'What if she did?_'

His thoughts returning to the Dark Lord, Snape looked down at the Dark Mark. It was searing. He knew what he had to do, make his way to Hogsmeade so that he could apparate to join him.

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in black jeans and a royal blue shirt, which seemed to bring out his eyes, even with the glasses. He tried for the ninth time to pat down the bit of hair that always seemed to stick up. With a sigh, he gave up. He would have to remember to ask Hermione what she had used on her hair for the Yule Ball a couple of years ago. Otherwise, he thought he looked pretty good. Mustering up his courage, he descended downstairs to the Common Room.

Looking around, he saw her. She was talking to some friends. She was so beautiful and smart. He still can't believe that he had never noticed her.

'_That's because you were to busy noticing Cho_,' his conscious voiced. He had a crush on Cho in his fourth and fifth years. It hadn't worked though, because she had only wanted a comforting arm. Before that, when Ginny had fancied him, Harry had been too young to be interested in girls. Now, everything was different. He really liked Ginny – not just a crush as had been with Cho – but really liked. He just hoped she still felt the same about him as he walked over to where she was sitting.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up in surprise to see Harry standing there and looking…nervous? _'Why would Harry be nervous?_' she thought.

"Can we go for a walk?" he managed to squeak out.

"Sure," Ginny replied giving him an odd look as they headed out of the Common Room.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had walked around Hogwarts looking for a place to talk. They had found an empty classroom. Harry felt so comfortable with her. They had talked about everything ranging from silly things, like Ginny's fetish with chins, to the serious (and horrible), such as Voldemort. They had talked about their childhoods and their experiences growing up. Ginny's had sounded wonderful – playing Quidditch with her brothers, large Christmas gatherings, visiting her brother in Egypt…

"It has it downsides to, Harry. I mean, think about it, I am the youngest and only girl. I have SIX older brothers, who are all very protective of me. It can get on one's nervous, " Ginny was arguing.

She looked so cute when she was trying to hold up a heated debate. Harry had laughed only to earn himself a scowl, which caused him to laugh harder.

Ginny tried hard to hold onto her scowl, but she just couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing with Harry. They laughed so much that she was nearly in tears. All of a sudden their laughter died, as their faces were mere inches from each other.

_'It's now or never,'_ Harry thought as he gathered up all his Gryffindor courage. He leaned over, closing the gaps between them, and kissed her softly, breathing in her scent as he did so. She smelled great, like strawberries. He loved strawberries.

Harry increased the intensity of their kiss, as she seemed to respond. He lightly brushed his tongue against her lower lip. He didn't dare go further. It was his first serious kiss and he was a bit nervous about it. Harry also didn't want to scare her off, as he didn't know how much kissing experience she had. He also didn't want to think about it, as he got lost in the moment.

A minute later, Ginny and Harry broke apart. Harry thought the kiss had gone well just as the rest of the evening had. He decided he should try going to the next level.

"Ginny, I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date, maybe the next Hogsmeade trip?" Harry said quickly.

"No."

'_She said no? Why did she say no?_' His mouth seemed to agree with his brain, "Why?"

"I…I just can't. I have to go," Ginny told him.

Harry was dumbfounded as he watched her leave, practically running out of the room. _'What happened?'_


	3. Let the Tears Fall

**Disclaimer:** All of the lovely characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

****

**Chapter 3 – Let the Tears Fall**

Hermione was walking down the corridor, trying to hurry as it was a few minutes past curfew, when she glanced out the window. She noticed a dark figure hurrying towards the village. It appeared the figure was almost floating. Hermione squinted her eyes to get a better look. It was Snape. Hermione gasped as she put two and two together.

'He must have been summoned, ' she thought. She could feel all of the anger she felt towards him earlier resolving as a newfound respect entered its place. The realization of how much pressure he must be under had escaped her thoughts before, but now…she gave a small shudder as she thought about what he must endure every time he is called.

Pulling herself out of such thoughts, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor entrance.

"Password?"

"Telephone," Hermione replied.

The portrait door swung open and she scrambled through, eager to head up to her room. To her relief, no one was in the Common room. Hermione ran up the stairs to her room. She put on her night things and crawled into her cozy bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she slipped into a deep slumber. Unfortunately, it was anything, but peaceful.

* * *

_**Hermione's Dream –**_

"_I feel that you may not be as loyal as you once were," a voice hissed._

"_Please allow me to prove my loyalty to you, my Lord," another voice replied._

"_Very well. To prove your loyalty has not faltered, kill…_

_There the dream died and Hermione stopped tossing and turning for the next few hours. Until it began again…_

"_You failed. I am very displeased with you. My Deatheaters, show him what happens to those who displease me, " the voice hissed once more._

"_Crucio!" several voices shouted._

_A figure waning in agony, yet he did not utter a sound. He would not give them the satisfaction. One could not see his face as a cloud of dark hair surrounded it._

"_Who are you?" Asked Hermione in her sleep. _

_As if to answer her question, the figure looked up with an indignant expression in his eyes._

* * *

Hermione woke up abruptly. She was heavily panting, trying to get air into her lungs. She threw her covers off as she was sweating. Without a word, she headed towards the dungeons. She had to know if he was fine.

When she reached his classroom and office, Hermione knocked on the door. She did not want to barge in and risk a detention, but she just had to know. When there was no answer, she decided to press her luck and tried the knob. It did not turn.

"Damn it," Hermione said in frustration as she pointed her wand at the door. "_Alohomora_!"

She heard the lock click and when she turned the knob this time, the door opened. Not that she was really surprised. It was a simple, yet quite useful, spell. Hermione entered into the potions room. She looked around, but it was dark and there was obviously no Snape to be found. She went over to his office, but there was no light on. She tentatively knocked on his office door.

"What are you doing in here?" She jumped at the voice. Hermione turned around only to find Snape in the doorway glaring at her. He was clutching side.

She rushed over to him, "Are you hurt?"

"That is none of your concern, Miss Granger, " he said icily.

She decided to ignore his answer, "Here, let me help you."

"I don't need any help from you," he said bitterly.

Hermione chose not to answer him. She took his hand and when he didn't protest, she led him to the nearest seat. She began to remove his robes so that she could get a better look at his wound.

"What do you think you are doing?" He questioned, grabbing her hands before they went further.

"I need to see how serious the wound is," was her reply as she continued to undress the top half of him.

Once Snape's shirt and robe were off, Hermione took in a breath. No one would have been able to tell just by looking at him, but while his frame was lean, it was also well sculpted. His shoulders were slightly broader than the rest of him and, upon lowering her gaze, saw that his abs formed nicely into a six-pack.

Unfortunately, it was also very bruised on the one side. Hermione gingerly brushed her fingers along the bruises, noticing that Snape winced in pain, but also did not move away from her touch. Stepping back, she pointed her wand at the area.

"_Curatio subtusus_!" Hermione cast. Instantly, Snape's bruises were healed. "I don't think there was any internal damage, but you should go see Pomfrey."

"While I appreciate your help, however, I must inform you that this is none of your concern," he growled at her.

"Y-Yes, Professor," Hermione replied. She tried to hide the hurt that she was feeling. _'I should have known better than to come down here.'_

Hermione quickly departed. She ran from the room, through the corridor, all the way back to her room. She had quickly given the password to a very perturbed Fat Lady.

'_I just want to forget this night! I just want to forget this night!'_ Hermione furiously thought as she crawled into her bed_. 'I should have known how he would act! What was I thinking?! He'll always be a greasy git! He can't hurt me!'_

And the tears began to fall…

* * *

"Dammit, Severus!" he said to himself.

He had seen the hurt in her eyes. It had torn him up inside. He knew he had to do it, for both of their sakes, but it hurt nonetheless. He walked to the bookcase that hid his rooms.

"Bicorn horns," he said and the bookcase opened to reveal his doorway.

He walked through into his chambers and went over to his private store of scotch. He really needed a drink.

_**Four hours later….**_

Snape's private store was nearly depleted and it still did nothing to dull the pain that he was feeling in his heart. He threw the empty glass against the fireplace in frustration. Snape collapsed onto his knees.

And the tears began to fall…


	4. In the Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the lovely characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note: **Thank you to all those that read my story. Thank you, especially to those that review!

**Chapter 4: In the Eyes**

Harry woke up the next morning in a very foul mood. For one, Ginny had left him bewildered. He thought she fancied him and she had returned the kiss, but she had turned him down. The other thing that put him in a foul mood was he had received his schedule at breakfast only to find out that he had Double Potions that day with Snape as his last class. He would get to dread potions all day and then ruin the rest of his night by actually having it.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

Instead of answering her, Harry got up from breakfast and stomped to his first class.

"A bit touchy, isn't he?" Ron asked as he grabbed his fourth piece of toast.

Hermione pondered this thoughtfully before replying, "Yes, I suppose he is. I wonder if it has something to do with Ginny?"

"Ginny? Why would it have to do with Ginny?" Ron asked, looking a bit bewildered.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Harry and Ginny spent a significant amount of time together last night, _alone_. Now, Ginny isn't at breakfast and Harry is stomping off. Don't you think it's a bit peculiar?" Replied Hermione.

"Ginny?" asked Ron with his face in a state of disbelief.

Hermione sighed. It was hopeless. Ron would never get it. She grabbed her bag and Ron so that they could avoid being late. They both had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall – _and Harry_.

* * *

Hermione and Ron entered into the Transfiguration classroom and looked around for Harry. They saw him seated near the front of the classroom. They went to sit near him. Ron sat to the right of Harry and Hermione to the right of him. Hermione didn't want to be so close to Harry when he was in a foul mood. 

Before Ron or Hermione had a chance to say anything, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Today, we will be starting on the more advanced subjects of Transfiguration. I am going to take each of you aside to gauge how far you will be able to go in here. While I am coming around, I want everyone to begin reading about Animagus on page 316 of your textbook," Professor McGonagall stated in a brisk manner.

Since, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in the front row, there turn would be soon. McGonagall reached Hermione first and asked her to step behind the curtain that she had set up previously. Once behind the curtain, McGonagall placed a silencing charm on the two of them so that no one else would be able to hear their conversation.

"Professor McGonagall, how come you are gauging us in silence and behind a curtain?" Hermione asked as this all seemed quite odd.

"Miss Granger, these are very troubling times and if a student has certain _abilities, _then I do not wish them to be found out by certain _others."_

Hermione nodded in understanding. It was hard to know whom to trust anymore and she was thankful that she had so many she could.

"Your technique so far has been flawless or near to, and I have no doubt that you have already read the entire book for this class," McGonagall began. "As you have undoubtedly noticed, I assigned the class to read about Animagus, I will be learning over the next few classes, who has the talent to become one. Then, I will set up individualized times to work with those that do show the possibility. I would like you to try now since you have already read the section," she finished.

It was true; Hermione was the best in the class and had already read the book, but she was a little shocked that she would actually be attempting to turn into an animal. She was also a little nervous after the Polyjuice incident in her second year when she had accidentally used cat fur instead of human hair.

"Take your time, Miss Granger. I understand it is a difficult process, " McGonagall said soothingly.

Hermione gave a small nod and tried to place the theory into practice. She concentrated on focusing her magic into changing her being. She concentrated on her bones moving and changing. She could feel herself changing, becoming.

'_This hurts,'_ was Hermione's last human thought. Hermione opened her new eyes and looked up at her professor.

"Very good, Miss Granger. I am pleasantly surprised that you were able to change completely. Most cannot do so their first time. Would you like to see yourself?" McGonagall asked as she produced a mirror.

"Mreow," Hermione in her new form replied. _'Did that come from me?!'_

McGonagall brought the mirror down so that Hermione could see. She was a black cat with a little pink nose. Hermione looked at herself trying to find the distinguished marking. Almost all animagus have an unusual marking. Then, she looked up. Of course, she had been so busy trying to find the marking that she overlooked it. That and it was very subtle. Her eyes. They had changed into blue cat eyes, but they maintained the golden flecks, and cats do not have golden flecks. Pleased with herself, she looked back at McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, please attempt to turn back into your human form."

Hermione found this to be easier than changing into her cat form. Her body remembered how to be human.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Hermione said excitedly after turning back.

McGonagall gave her a pleased smile. "We will begin your training as soon as possible. You will need to learn all the finer points of being an animagus and of being a cat. Are you able to meet at eight in the evenings?"

"Um…I will after I finish serving detention with Professor Snape."

"How long do you have to serve detention?" McGonagall asked her sternly.

"A month." Hermione replied a bit sheepishly while looking down at her feet. _'It really isn't fair. I'm going to have to scrub cauldrons or something instead of learning more about being an animagus.'_

"I'll talk to Professor Snape about serving detention with me instead, seeing as how important this is."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"Now, don't give Professor Snape any reason to reject my proposal. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good," replied McGonagall and with that she lifted the silencing charm and called for Ron.

Hermione took this as her cue to return to her desk.

"What did Professor McGonagall have you do?" Harry asked her as soon as she got back.

Hermione leaned over as close as she could get before whispering, "She wants to see who demonstrates any talent at being an animagus."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said. Harry seemed to be in a better mood. She decided to risk asking him what happened last night. "Harry, did something happen between you and Ginny?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Harry replied heatedly before claming up again.

Hermione decided not to push the issue, but at least she knew for sure it was about Ginny_. 'Maybe I should try talking to her.'_

Ron came back and Harry was called.

"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I think well. I was able to transform a little bit and she said she would work on it with me."

"Great!" Hermione whispered. She couldn't wait to find out what he might be able to turn into and tell him about her form, but she would have to wait until they were in private.

When Harry came back, neither Ron nor Hermione decided to question him, as he seemed to be a foul mood. The three read in silence until the end of class.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked silently to lunch. Hermione decided that Harry needed to be cheered up and in order to do that she needed to find out what happened with Ginny. As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione spotted Ginny eating at their table alone. She excused herself from the boys and sat down next to Ginny. 

"Hi, Ginny."

"Hi," Ginny said gloomily.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Hermione tried to ask tactfully. She didn't want to rush Ginny.

"Just…Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Ginny asked. She knew she could trust Hermione. They had become really good friends over the last couple of years.

"Sure. Let's take some food with us," Hermione said. She also wanted to make sure Ginny ate something since she didn't see her at breakfast. They grabbed a few napkins and placed some fried chicken and bread on them. Then, they made their way out of the Great Hall to talk.

* * *

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two girls leaving the Great Hall at the beginning of lunch. _'I better follow them.'_

He excused himself from the staff dining table. He spotted the girls and followed stealthily a good distance behind them. They reached their destination, which was the Astronomy tower, and he heard them talking. He crept closer to the doorway so he could make out what they were saying.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny started off chatting about light subjects before coming to rest on Harry. 

"I thought you fancied him, Gin," Hermione said softly.

"I do. I really do, but I can't be with him right now!" Ginny cried out.

"Why?" She asked Ginny. She didn't understand the girl's reasoning.

"Harry didn't fancy anyone the first couple years. Then, he fancied Cho. Now, he fancies me and I can't be with him! It's really not fair!" Ginny had started softly and ended up screaming. "All because of this stupid prophecy!"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as the realization dawned on her. "You're afraid he won't make it."

"Yes! And I don't want to be the cause! I don't want to distract him! I'm so scared!" Ginny yelled before she broke down crying.

Hermione scooted over next to the trembling girl and put her arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Shhh, shhh…it will be alright," Hermione said in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"How can it be?" Ginny asked between sobs.

Hermione thought about how to approach the delicate situation. "I think you should be with Harry."

Ginny looked up at Hermione in puzzlement.

"He's miserable without _you_. He won't be able to concentrate without _you_. Also, by being with you, it will give him something to_ live_ for when it comes time. He lost Sirius, please don't let him lose you too," Hermione pleaded.

Ginny stopped sobbing and pondered everything that Hermione had said as she wiped her tears away.

"You're right. I'm going to talk to Harry. I'll see you later?"

At Hermione's nod, Ginny left to find Harry.

A sudden movement of a black robe caught Hermione's eye. She ran out of the Astronomy tower door and peered down the ladder only to lock eyes with the feared Potions Master.


End file.
